Bottles and cans of numerous sizes and shapes have been known for many years for drinks such as pop, beer, juice and water. Common beverage containers currently used by manufacturers are a 12 ounce glass bottle or aluminum can, and plastic liter bottles.
In drinking from the conventional 12 ounce beverage containers, one problem is that the can or bottle, generally containing a chilled liquid, has a tendency to acquire condensation on the cylindrical side wall of the container which may make the container slippery and difficult to handle.
Another problem with the conventional 12 ounce and liter beverage containers is the grasping of the container by children or adults with small hands can be difficult. Also, people with physical impairment of the hands, such as arthritis, often times have difficulty gripping a smooth cylindrical bottle or can.
Other objects also may present gripping problems for the user. For example, writing utensils, such as pens, often have a smooth, slick gripping portion or may become slippery due to perspiration of the hand. Other bottles used in wet environments, such as shampoo bottles and dish detergent bottles also may become more difficult to grasp due to moisture on the bottle or user's hands.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved label with an enhanced grip for use on bottles, cans, and other objects to be gripped with a person's hand or fingers.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a label for bottles, cans, and other containers having a plurality of raised ribs or ridges for enhanced gripping
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a label having a plurality of beads which enhance the grip of the bottle, can or object to which the label is applied.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method for enhancing the grip of objects, such as cans and bottles, by providing at least one raised portion on the label of the object.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved grippable label which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.